This invention relates generally to the field of archery, and more particularly to an archery sight and a support bracket for mounting the sight to a bow.
The typical support bracket for archery sights is constructed either completely of metal or completely of plastic. On one hand, metal brackets have the advantage of being stronger and thinner than their plastic counterparts, and can be constructed more precisely with fewer problems during manufacture, but suffer from excessive weight, which can affect user performance, especially when aiming for prolonged periods of time, such as in the field when the user is waiting for the precise location and position of the game being hunted.
On the other hand, plastic support brackets, although generally lighter in weight than their metal counterparts, suffer from undesired thickness, torsional forces during aiming and shooting, as well as warpage and other problems during the manufacturing process, which may render the bracket unsuitable for use, or when used may become deformed, thus leading to aiming inaccuracies. Warpage and other problems during the manufacturing process may also generate waste as molded parts are rejected and ultimately increase the cost of the bowsight.
In the highly competitive field of archery equipment and accessories, reducing cost and weight while improving strength, durability, and accuracy are of major importance. It would therefore be desirous to provide a bracket for an archery sight that overcomes one or more disadvantages of the prior art.